When the DaRk LoRd came to visit
by LiLover131
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are studying for a math exam in two days. What happens when they receive a surprise visit from a The Dark Lord, and his servant hunchback? ONESHOT! ACTUALLY PLAYED OUT BY MY BROTHER AND HIS FRIEND!


Disclaimer: I don't own ccs or the characters! Although, I wish I did!

Lilover131: Hey everybody! I'm doing this little one-shot for kicks! This ACTUALLY happened in my room with my brother as the dark lord, and his friend as the hunchback. They REALLY did this all, only I'm putting it up ccs style! Lol. I hope you enjoy it!

When the DaRk LoRd came to visit 

Our famous couple was sitting quietly on the couches in Syaoran's apartment. Sakura desperately needed help with her math equations, and Syaoran seemed to be the best tutor, due to his proficient skill in math.

"Thank you so much for helping me Syaoran!" Sakura said, thankfully.

"With that math exam in two days, I couldn't leave you behind in the lower grade, now could I?" Syaoran said playfully. Sakura gently punched him the arm.

"I'm not going to FAIL Syaoran!" Sakura said, with steam coming out of her ears, and her face turning red in anger.

"Right…that's because I'M helping you…" Syaoran said, with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Now you're acting like Oniichan! Cut it out!" Sakura said. This teasing was REALLY ticking her off now.

"All right…All right…if you're THAT sensitive about a little teasing…I'll stop" Syaoran said. Suddenly, the door swung open, causing Syaoran to glare fiercely at the door. Wei had returned to Hong Kong for a while, and was not expected to return for about another 2 weeks.

"Who's there?" He asked, as the wind gusted through his door, blinding his vision.

Suddenly, a little creepy looking hunchback creature, waddled across the room. Sakura and Syaoran stared in confusion as the creature waddled some more over to the lamp. He turned it off, and the room went dark.

"You must turn off the lights for the Dark Lord!" the creature spoke. Sakura and Syaoran sent confused glances, even though they couldn't see each other. Then they heard a deep voice speaking from outside in the darkness.

"TURN OFF THE STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREO TOO!" yelled a deep voice from outside. From the voice, it sounded like it was having trouble walking. The little hunchback dude started to waddle over to the stereo as well, and turned off the playing music, which was strange to begin with.

"TURN OFF THE MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSIC TOO!" said the deep voice again.

"I already did!" yelled the hunchback. Suddenly, they could feel the presence of a flowing black creature, although they could not see him.

"I WILL EAT YOU'RE CHILDREN!" said a deep, hissing like voice. Sakura and Syaoran became more confused then ever.

"…We don't have any children…sorry…" Sakura said, wondering what the hell this creature was talking about.

"UH…THEN I WILL EAT YOU'RE _IMAGINARY _CHILDREN!" said the voice again. Sakura and Syaoran just sweat dropped, and blushed slightly at the thought. What the hell was this thing?

Through the darkness, they could see long flowing black robes. It began to approach them with failed attempts to make scary moaning sounds. Although, in between the moaning, they heard an 'umph!' and a crash. They had seen the black flowing robes suddenly crash to the ground.

"DAMMIT! F'N ROBES! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE _SHORT_ ROBES!" yelled the deep voice again.

"I'm sorry Dark Lord! They only came in long on eBay, and it was only 10 yen!" said the hunchback's squirrelly voice.

"10 YEN! NO WONDER THESE ROBES ARE SO DAMN CHEAP!" said the deep voice again. Although, the dark creature cleared his voice after he remembered what he had come to do. He then looked back to Sakura and Syaoran.

"AhemSORRY ABOUT THAT…IT'S JUST MY HENCHMAN IS A RETARD" said the voice again.

"Well…we're kind of in the middle of studying…and…" Sakura said quietly, a little weirded out by this strange occurrence.

"RETARDED!" said the squirrelly midget in anger.

"RETARDED WOULD BE THE RIGHT NAME FOR A BUBBLEBACK LIKE YOU WHO CHOOSES A _LONG_ ROBE FOR THE _SHORT_ DARK LORD!"

"So this is the thanks I receive for trying to make you look scary? I feel so unappreciated! Besides, it looks good on you!" said the hunchback.

"YOU REALLY THINK SO?" said the deep voice.

"Absolutely! Hey! Girl! What do you think? Don't you think the robes make the Dark Lord look sexy?" the hunchback asked Sakura.

"Uh…I guess…but…"

"See! She thinks so too!" said the hunchbacks voice.

"WE ALREADY KNOW I'M A SEXY BEAST, AND THAT WE HAVE SEXY PARTIES…BUT CHICKEN POT PIE IS NEEDED FOR A SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECRET MISSION" the deep voice said in a gay tone.

Syaoran and Sakura were absolutely confused now. These strange lunatics had just walked into his apartment and started talking about chicken potpies, sexy parties, and long robes.

"HEY, BUBBLEBACK…I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU…" said the deep voice.

"Yes?" said the hunchback, slightly insulted by the comment of 'bubbleback'.

"SMEEZLE (the hunchbacks name)…I AM YOUR FATHER" he said, in a raspy voice, breathing harshly (you know…like darth Vader from star wars).

"Really?" asked the hunchback dude, actually believing this.

"HELL NO YOU RETARDED HUNCHBACK!" said the deep voice, in a mean tone, as it began to make a strange laugh with coughing in between.

Suddenly, in anger the hunchback took a flashlight in his hands and shone it at his master, causing him to scream in pain.

"THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!" screamed the deep voice. Syaoran had released his sword long ago, preparing to slaughter these annoying intruders. The hunchback then grabbed it from his arms.

"I'm going to borrow this for a moment" said the hunchback, as he took it and began to stab the dark creature repetitively. Syaoran apparently has an issue with intruders, and somehow had a CHAINSAW hanging from his wall. The hunchback then grabbed the chainsaw, and began to as we call 'sawing the shit out of' the dark creature.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the deep voice, as the hunchback began to drag him outside. Behind the door, his arm was sticking inside the apartment still, as it twitched dangerously from whatever torture the hunchback was putting on the dark creature.

"AHHHH! THE DARK LORD IS IN PAIN! THE DARK LORD COMMANDS YOU TO STOP!" screamed the deep voice. Finally, the voice died, and the hunchback waddled back inside to turn on the lamp and music.

"Sorry about that" said the hunchback, as he put back a bloody chainsaw back up on the wall, and handed Syaoran a bloody sword.

"Uh…sure…" Syaoran said, staring at his defiled sword. The hunchback waddled out of the room, and closed the door. Then the deep voice was heard again.

"THE DARK LORD WILL REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETURN!" said the deep voice.

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other with EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMELY confused and annoyed glances.

"I think we've studied a little too much" Syaoran said, as he stared at the math equations on the paper.

"THE DARK LORD WILL RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ALL SEXY PARTIES!" said the deep voice again from outside, heard farther away then before.

"…Or maybe we're not studying hard enough…" Sakura said, as she took the math equations and stared at them determined.

"I take back what I said about you being stupid before Sakura…those guys are BY FAR the biggest retards I have ever seen!" Syaoran said. Surely, this was something none of THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMM would forget!

**THE EEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNND!**

Lilover131: Hey everybody! I know this is by far probably one of the most RANDOM fics you have ever seen, but this was ACTUALLY played out by my brother and his friend. They are the weirdest people I have ever seen! Anyways, I thought I should put this up ccs style so I could show it to you guys. I hope you found it as funny as I did!


End file.
